Si estás a mi lado
by Ajaxys
Summary: Rukawa ahora ha entendido que solo kiere eskuxar su voz..SenRU este es mi primer fic espro k les guste .Dejen Reviews!


Capítulo 1

Visitas inesperadas

xXx

"Nunca pensé que estaría aquí ..tirado .. me duelen las costillas...no me puedo mover. Aunque esta empezando a llover no tengo fuerzas.. no puedo moverme...no puedo...

Alguien esta aquí.. tirado a mi lado.. sé que es él.. aunque no veo muy bien.. sé que está aquí.. lo sé..

Por favor que llegue la ambulancia .. por favor que no le pase nada..."

XXx

-Buenos días Hanamichi!!- Saludó Haruko desde la puerta del gimnasio.

-Hola.. Haruko...-( tan guapa como siempre)- dijo Hanamichi babeando mientras Ayako le gritaba desde la pista para que prestara atención al señor Anzai.

Todo el equipo estaba al completo, aunque Akagi y Kougure ya no se presentaban a los entrenamientos debido a los exámenes que tenían que preparar para la universidad. Ryota había asumido el mando del equipo y solo se veía rivalizado por Mitsui , quién continuaba entrenando aunque tuviera exámenes, siempre intentaba ganar protagonismo.

Estaban todos reunidos en medio de la pista escuchando al señor Anzai.

- Bien chicos.. así que como hemos acordado la semana que viene el Shohoku tendrá un partido amistoso contra el Ryonan...de acuerdo?

-Siii!!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Hanamichi...-El entrenador le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

-Dime...

-Sabes que no vas a poder jugar verdad?..

-..- no contestó.

- Lo siento Sakuragi pero ..me preocupo por tu lesión de espalda...

- Lo.. entiendo y por eso.. entrenare fuerte para ser mejor que ese ..- se giró hacia la pista para señalar a Rukawa- ..Zorro!!

Kaede le miró como si fuera un trozo de piedra y continuó con el ejercicio.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, los chicos acabaron el entrenamiento con un pequeño partido dejando como ganador el equipo de Rukawa. Cansados se fueron a duchar .

Cuando todos salieron del gimnasio Kaede se dio cuenta que se había dejado las llaves de la bici así que regresó a buscarlas.

Al salir , se encontró con Sendoh en la puerta del gimnasio. Se extrañó.

- Sendoh. .que haces aquí?- Preguntó con su tono frío habitual.

- Eh.. esto he venido a hablar con tu entrenador...- Sendoh miraba de izquierda a derecha.- ..bueno ya volveré mañana.. que duermas bien!

El chico del Ryonan se despidió y se fue alegremente. Entonces Rukawa empezó su camino de vuelta a casa.

La bicicleta le proporcionaba una brisa muy suave que se acentuaba por la humedad de su cabello. Ese momento era tranquilizante...hasta que llegó a su casa. Cuando vio esa Harley Night Rod negra aparcada toda su paz interior se rompió. No se molestó ni en aparcar la bicicleta la dejó medio tirada en el suelo. Entro rápidamente en su casa y allí estaba ella. Una chica con la piel clara como la nieve, los ojos azules como el mar y el pelo largo, liso y rubio. No podía ser. La muchacha llevaba una chupa de cuero a conjunto con sus pantalones negros. La chica se giró.

- Dios mío Kaede!!- La chica se abalanzó para abrazarle.

- Kaoru.. que ..haces aquí...?

- Kaoru ha vuelto de Estados unidos esta tarde y ha venido a visitarte..- La madre de Rukawa parecía muy contenta con la visita de la chica.

- Me voy a dormir...- Rukawa se alejó de la chica .

La madre de Rukawa se fue a la cocina a prepara la cena. Sabía que su hijo ne se esperaba aquella visita y que tendría que estar bastante enfadado. Los dejó solos para que hablaran.

- Kae.. tenemos que hablar..

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Kaoru..- el chico seguía subiendo las escaleras, mientras la muchacha se seguía.

- No creo que opines lo mismo cuando..tengamos que escoger el nombre...

- Que?!..-Rukawa se giró y se dirigió a la chica. La empotró contra la pared de la escalera.- A mi no me meintas...!!

Kaoru volvió a sonreir con malicia.

Porque te iba a mentir..? Ui..es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace un par de meses...?.

La chica sonrió y se alejó a la cocina dejando al moreno en medio de la escalera atónito.

Bajó unos escalones para acercarse a la cocina pero su mente no le dejaba ni caminar, no podía ser, realmente él habría cometido aquel error de aquellas dimensiones dos meses antes de que ella se marchara?..Se quedó en la escalera sentado sin poder casi ni respirar,le dolía la cabeza. Decidió que mejor era irse a la cama.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir, recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza le estaban atontando por completo. Sabía que a partir de entonces tendría muchos problemas.

Como no podía dormir se levantó de la cama, tan solo eran las 3 de la mañana. No tenía hambre aunque no había cenado y tampoco estaba cansado, así que decidió salir a entrenar un poco. Necesitaba alejar todos aquellos pensamientos. Se cambió rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Cogió las llaves de casa, un balón de su habitación y el mp3.

Al salir sintió un aire reconfortante. Caminó mientras escuchaba algo de música, justamente una canción lenta, una canción que le hizo llorar. Lloraba sin parar de caminar, sentía como todo le dolía , el respirar, el caminar, el estar allí.. Quería sentarse un rato , así que cuando llegó a la cancha se sentó en el suelo . Apoyó su espalda contra la canasta. Subió la música y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca lloraba en público, nunca expresaba nada en público. No sabía el porqué pero siempre había sido así , no sabía como reaccionar delante de la gente. No sabía como actuar.

Tenía las rodillas juntas y apretadas contra su cuerpo, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. Las lágrimas no cesaban, quería una explicación, quería que todo aquello fuera un sueño..

Alguien se acercó donde él estaba, Kaede seguía con la música al máximo e inmerso en sus pensamientos así que no lo vio acercarse.

- Rukawa...?

El moreno levantó la vista asustado cuando notó una mano en su cabeza. Se retiró los cascos . Se quedó sin aire, no esperaba encontrarse nadie allí y menos a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

- Sendoh..?- Rukawa se levantó tan rápido como pudo secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-Ei..estás..bien?- Akira le puso una mano en la cara para que lo mirara.

El moreno le miró de reojo con los ojos rojos. Se quitó la mano del visitante de encima y se fue para la salida de la cancha.

- Bue..buenas noches..- Rukawa estaba avergonzado por verse en esa situación. De repente sintío un golpe en la cabeza, Akira acababa de tirarle una pelota en la cabeza.

-Vamos hombre,..no quieres hacer un uno contra uno..?- Sendoh mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Sin mediar palabra Rukawa cogió la pelota y empezó el ataque. Los dos chicos estuvieron jugando tanto tiempo que no se dieron cuenta hasta que se sentaron para descansar. Se tumbaron en la hierba que rodeaba la cancha de básquet. Sendoh cogió de su pequeño mochila el móvil.

-Dios..no puede ser..las cinco y media de la mañana!!- Sendoh se golpeó en la cabeza .

Los dos se quedaron callados intentando recuperar el aliento. Akira volvió a su mochila y le pasó una botella de agua a Rukawa.

- Gracias . .

- De nada.. dios creo que hoy voy directo al instituto...como me duerma ahora...

- Sendoh. .que haces aquí? -Rukawa se sorprendió a sí mismo interesándose por alguna persona.

- Que ..?

- Que esto esta muy lejos de tu casa...

-Ah!...Es que me he quedado en casa de un amigo pero se ha traído a la novia así que pensé que sería mejor dejarles la casa sola...- Akira le volvió a sonreír como solía hacer.

El silencio volvió entre los dos chicos. Rukawa sabía que Sendoh quería preguntarle que le pasaba. Rukawa seguía esperando, pero él no preguntó. Giró la cabeza para donde estaba Akira. De verdad aquel chico no le preguntaba nada? Realmente sabía que él no iba a contestar. El silencio duró casi diez minutos hasta que Kaede se levantó.

- Gracias...por..-Sendoh le cortó la frase.

- Que pases un buen día Kaede Rukawa...- Le envió un saludo desde el suelo mientras Kaede recogía sus cosas y se marchaba , dando las gracias de nuevo mentalmente a Sendoh por tener tanto tacto.


End file.
